


Fidget Spinners At Hogwarts

by thebetterstarwing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterstarwing/pseuds/thebetterstarwing
Summary: Albus and Scorpius use fidget spinners in class, but not everyone approves.





	Fidget Spinners At Hogwarts

For the One A Week Competition, week 2 (220 words)

"Dude, look what I got!" Albus held up what looked like the spokes of a wheel but without the wheel.

"It's a fidget spinner." He spun it. "No magic required! Grandpa Weasley is obsessed. I got one for you too," Albus handed Scorpius a second spinner.

"Thanks dude!" Scorpius responded.

Albus found himself pulling out his fidget spinner in potions class. Whoosh

Scorpius saw and couldn't resist. He took out his spinner and whooshed that thing as well.

Albus and Scorpius found themselves staying after class.

"What is this trinket?" their teacher asked, staring curiously at the object.

"It's a fidget spinner!" exclaimed Scorpius. "It helps you focus!"

"You don't seem focused to me," she said. "I'm afraid I will have to confiscate these."

Suddenly, Professor Longbottom walked in.

"What's this I hear about fidget spinners?"

"I'm confiscating them from these boys. They seem distracted during class," their potions teacher replied.

"I'm sure they were really paying attention. I use the occasional fidget spinner myself," said professor Longbottom.

"Okay, fine," said the potions teacher.

Albus and Scorpius used their fidget spinners often during class after that, and the other first-years caught on and got their own fidget spinners. And that is how they became popular at Hogwarts in 2017. The end.


End file.
